The present invention is directed to a notebook, and more particularly, to a notebook with a portfolio cover.
Notebooks are widely used by students, professionals and other users as a device for supplying and carrying papers. Such notebooks may operate as a source for storing bound papers which may be able to be removed from the binding mechanism. However, notebooks are also often used alongside or in conjunction with various loose leaf papers, such as papers torn from the notebook, notes, handouts, or other loose items. Accordingly, there is a need for a notebook which can store loose items.
The present invention is a notebook with a portfolio cover which can store various loose items. In one embodiment, the portfolio includes a variety of pockets and/or a binding mechanism for storing loose papers.
In one embodiment, the invention is a notebook including a plurality of sheets of paper, a binding mechanism binding the plurality of sheets together, and a cover bound to the plurality of sheets of paper by the binding mechanism. The cover includes first and second opposed panels coupled together and having a hinge line extending between the opposed panels. The cover includes a lower panel fixedly coupled to and facially abutting at least one of the panels to form a pocket therebetween. Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.